My Insane Marching Band Story
by wind-adept-mel
Summary: A story about two tubas, two trombones, two horns, and a flute, and their attempts to survive camp, school, and each other.
1. To Band Camp We Go!

Mel: Hey, w00t, I'm back! Um…yeah. New marching band story! o -drags muse over-

Ari- …What?

Mel- Sorry, just felt like dragging you here! Anyways, main character-peoples

Ari-Main character, a tubist, hates John

John- A tubist, hates Ari.

Priscilla- A flute, John's little sister.

Rebe- A horn player, Priscilla's best friend.

Dan- the horn section leader, John's best friend.

Mel- overly hyperactive trombonist

Mark- trombonist, good friends with Dan and John.

Mel: So let's start! The band belongs to me; I made it all up after my old story got deleted…

* * *

Ari sighed, glancing over at her hyperactive trombone friend, Mel. "Hey, stop the bouncing, will ya?"

Mel took no heed of this request, and continued bouncing. "BAND CAMP, BAND CAMP!"

"Yup, off to band camp…Where are we headed this year? Camp Copernicic?" Ari wondered.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" Mel replied with a grin.

Ari quickly moved away, grabbing her tuba and stowing it on the bus before finding a seat behind her friends Priscilla and Rebe.

"Hey, Ari! Good luck surviving with my bro a whole week…" Priscilla said, knowing perfectly well that Ari and John were not likely to get along.

Ari grimaced. "I'll need all the luck in the world and more to do that…"

"Hey, at least you don't have to put up with Dan!" Rebe piped up.

"Well, technically, he'll come over to visit John quite frequently…" Ari mused.

"Good point…but he's not _your _section leader, is he?" Rebe countered.

"No, thank god…He'd be worse than John…" Ari groaned.

"Hey, are you talking about _me_?" Dan questioned, making all three girls start. They had neglected to notice that John, Mark, and Dan had settled in the very back row of the bus, right behind Ari.

Ari and Rebe replied in unison. "Of course not!"

Dan narrowed his eyes, apparently not believing them. They both tried their best to look innocent, but they weren't very good at it.

John smirked. "You two don't pull off the 'innocent' look very well, you know."

Ari glared at her section leader. "Shut it."

John grinned. "Why don't you?"

Dan groaned, sensing a incoming fight. "How about you both shut up?"

Ari and John both turned to glare at him "SHUT UP!"

Dan raised his eyebrows and backed out of their battle. Suddenly, Mel bounced in, taking the open seat next to Ari. "HI, EVERYBODY!" she yelled happily. Everyone turned their glares towards her, but she was apparently oblivious.

"Does this mean I have to sit behind her the whole, stinking trip!" Mark queried.

Ari sighed. "Look on the bright side…you don't have to sit _next _to her…"

Mark grinned. "Point taken."

At that moment, the bus started moving slowly away from the school. "And…We're off!"

Mel giggled. "Yay! Band camp!"

Everyone else groaned. "A week of pain and torture…"

* * *

Mel- Oh, look! I rewrote it! Rewriting other chapters now… 


	2. Arrival at Camp

**MIMBS 2**

Mel:dances: I'm so proud of myself for remembering I posted this, aren't you? Anyways, story.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ari- w00t, 5 hour drive with the crazy people…

John- Who are you to call someone crazy?

Ari:ignores him and goes to her cabin:

John:seethes:

Dan:raises eyebrow:

Rebe and Priscilla:shove past Dan and John to get to their cabin:

Dan:goes to cabin to unpack:

At Lunch Time

Mel:bounces in:

Dan:got there first:

John and Mark:sitting with Dan:

Rebe- C'mon, let's go bug Dan and John and sit over there!

Ari and Priscilla:nod:

Mel:follows Ari:

Mark- Hey! Everyone can sit here _except _Mel!

Dan:raises eyebrow: And Rebe…

John- And Priscilla, and Ari.

Girls:sit down anyways:

Boys:sigh:

Dan:starts pushing Rebe away:

Rebe:yelps: Hey! Terrin said you had to be nice to me in her senior will!

Dan- Well, she won't find out. :continues pushing:

Rebe:is about to say something:gets cut off by Mr. Chicken clearing his throat:

Chicken- Hello, hello. :cough: Excuse me, may I have your attention?

:five minutes later:

Chicken:taps foot, looks at watch:

Band:still talking:

Mr. Corridor:stands up: HEY! LISTEN UP!

Band:instantly quiet:

Chicken- Thank you, Assistant Director Corridor. Anyways, welcome to band camp!

Band:silence:

Chicken:clears throat: I'm sure you have all enjoyed the wonderful food…

Band:makes faces:

Chicken- …and in 10 minutes, I expect you to be lined up in parade block!

Band- But…

Chicken- No buts!

Mel- Hey Mr. Director-person, the rookie-people don't know what to do or where to go…

Chicken- Nonsense, of course they do. :leaves:

Band:leaves:

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mel- w00t. Writing next chappie now, hopefully up soon…?


	3. Parade Block

**MIMBS 2**

Mel- Me is back! Eventually, I'm rewriting these so they won't be in script format, but for now, this is what works for me. New characters:

Malachi- freshman tubist. Nobody's quite sure how he manages to carry around an instrument bigger then him.

Ryan- Trombone section leader.

Chrissy, Andy, Raquel, Kenny- trombones, all juniors except Kenny, who's a sophy.

* * *

Ari- So…We've just got John and Malachi, right? 

John- Who's Malachi?

Ari- (points him out) He's the freshman tuba.

John- Ah.

Malachi- (comes over) Where do I go…?

Ari- Right here. (points to spot between her and John)

Malachi- (goes there)

Ari and John- (stare)

Malachi- …What?

Ari- How do you carry that tuba around?

Malachi- (shrugs)

(MEANWHILE, WITH THE HORNS)

Dan- Oh, good, no rookies!

Rebe- …Ookay…

Dan- Oh, yeah, you're still here.

Rebe- Well, duh.

Dan- Darn.

(MEANWHILE, IN THE 'BONES)

Mel- (bouncing around)

Ryan- I'm R1, Chrissy, you can take R2; Kenny, R3; R4 is Andy; Mark's R5; Mel's R6, and that leaves Raquel as R7. ((see below for explanation of that)) Okay?

Tbns- Alright. (get in order)

Mark- Ryan, can I _not _be next to Mel?

Mel- (still bouncing)

Ryan- (grins) Nope, you're stuck with her.

Mark- (groans)

Chicken- TEN-HUT!

Half the band- (slowly gets into the position of attention)

Other half- (continue talking)

Corridor- HEY! SHADDUP!

Band- (snaps to attention, completely silent)

Chicken- Thank you. Now that we are organized, let's march out onto the field, okay?

Band- (random muttering)

Corridor- OKAY!

Band- SIR YES SIR!

Chicken- (signals drum majors Jenny, Anthony, and Mary)

D.M.s- (blow shiny whistles)

Band- (begins marching)

* * *

Mel- hehe…As you may have noticed, I'm experimenting with different ways to show action…not all of them are working…so, w/e…anyways, I'm off to read furuba fics, so until I get around to writing, bye! 

(R1-R7 is used to tell the section, in this case the tbns, where to go for sets and how to line up in parade block. This is how tbns would line up for parade block:

R4 R3 R2 R1

...R7. R6. R5

(periods to put the numbers in the right spots)


End file.
